Fate
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: demons can be good too! however is this demon really a good one, or is he hell bent on making a mortals life miserable? Its not sad its quite funny..for once. it is rated for an older group of readers, for good reasons. -side note they are a bit ooc for a little bit, just my thought though.
1. the idiot demon

love.

honor.

pride.

courage.

respect.

Intelligence.

There are things that bind us together, throughout times of sadness. As well as in times of joy, but in everything there is always something lurking around each corner. For some it's their own thoughts that haunt them.

Others face true demons, filled with a lust for sorrow and death. If you open your eyes you can see everyone has a demon following them. Whispering things into their ears and saying horrible things that they learn to think of them selves as.

Those are the kind of beings I despise. I will fight to uphold the six things that bind humanity together. There's just one catch I'm one of those demons and I've fallen into what my kind call "the good side."

The "good side" banishes the true demons, and if you do a good enough job you earn wings and color in this monotone existence.

* * *

For the past few days I've been following a mortal. I'm not breaking his mind, I'm protecting it. This kid is a demon magnet I swear. Beyond that however is a big minded kid and an outgoing personality. It's addicting, just like getting off on a mortals death.

To each his own, not all demons are like that though.

But back to the boy, his aura is like a drug to me. I don't think he is aware of me, he would have noticed. There is now way in hell that the boy wouldn't notice a demon getting off next to him.

Again I'm a bit weird, I get off on death. Not everyone does. Especially not those who have fallen to "the good side". Although it's not as bad as it was I still do it and it pisses me off. Especially when he looks right through me as its happening.

Like really kid could you not look at the damn closet right now, kinda busy here.

* * *

•The mortal•

My life has been a mess, my parents died when I was little and it was my fault. I knew in the back of my mind that something would happen and I didn't say a word, I couldn't.

it happens all the time, I know when things are going to happen. Sometimes days in advance. I should have listened to my inner voice back then, if I had my parents would still be alive.

These days I live on my own, I left my brother a few years ago because I was a burden.

i try my best to keep my inner voice in check but lately it's calmed down enough for me to hear other things. Like a single voice comenting on my every move.

Waking up at 2:45 am is the worst for me, I know something is watching me very closely. Something will brush against my nether regions and a cold hollow air will blow on my neck. There is not physical being there, yet something is always watching.

Whatever it is dosnt think I know about it. I don't react to it as it hasn't harmed me...molested me yes but harmed me no. So I can deal with it, but it craves attention.

•one month later•

After being touched down there every night for a month, I've decided to go see someone about it.

its not just one touch either! It's freakin full on trying to rape me! The damn being won't quit during the night.

As I knock on the door I feel something lean on my shoulder. The damn thing is ever present...as always.

The door swings open and a woman smiles at me. "Misaki, I see you brought your friend. Please come in but your friend is not allowed to enter this building." She says and looks right past me.

I step inside and the weight on my shoulder never goes away. "Looks like it dosn't care what you say." I say and shake my head.

* * *

•the demon•

so the woman thought that i would be unable to enter, thats funny. i do not intend to harm whatsoever, so im free to do what i want. she can suck her own demon...she probably has.

its a long boring talk they have. the woman refuses to even look in my direction. i dont blame her, about a block away a motral was just killed...sigh...

not the best time but hey atleast shes not watching...damn woman.

they wont quit talking, but after about an hour she brings her hands together and looks right into my eyes. thankfully im done so all is clear, or well however you want to think.

she begins muttering and her aura fucking glows like the heavenly light. awww fuck she better not banish me.

...

as i wait to disapear i fall to the floor and close my eyes. after a minute im still here and i open one eye.

"so this is the demon that was nearly raping me every night?" the boy says a bit shocked.

its strange his voice has never been this clear before. has it always been this bright?

"the fuck i thought she was gonna kill me, the bitch." i say and my voice bounces back to me louder than normal.

•the mortal•

hes laying on the floor, the demon. his pale gray creamy skin, bags under his eyes, silver hair. not at all what i was expecting.

i reach down and slap him across the face. the look on his face is complete shock, and he has no words.

the woman glares at the demon then looks up at me. "i can not undo what i have done. He is flesh now and is your responsibility, just be sure to let him know his place. i have done as you asked, now i be off ive got to go to work."she says with a smile. i nod and she leaves.

i look back down the the former demon on the floor. i turn to leave and as expected it gets up and follows after.

•the demon•

What the actual fuck... i can see brighter and hear better. ohhhhhh yay! ive earned my official place on "the good side"!

ohhh hey the boy is leaving, i should probably get going too. i wonder what that woman said.

as I follow the boy and look around, I feel things like I never have before. the light breeze feels amazing, although is being enlightened painful? cause god damn my face is sore. I don't think its because I had the color slapped into me though, simply because that would be absurd.

-Misaki, the mortal-

that demon keeps following me as I head home, its a fairly short walk.

as I close my front door behind me, I know he is a few paces behind. after the door shuts I pause to take my shoes off when I hear a bang on my door followed by several profanities.

I turn and open the door and the look on the former demon's face is priceless. "I-I'm a mortal?!" is the first thing he says as he looks at me.

I nod and notice that a trail of dark red beginning to flow from the left side of his nose. I snort as he goes to wipe it and looks at his hand.

I never thought I could laugh so hard, the next moment he het out a scream so loud, that the neighbors came to see what was wrong. I had to explain that my 'friend' had ran into the door really hard and got a nosebleed, and the sight of blood terrifies him. mind you I was laughing the entire time and the demon was passed out on the ground after he screamed.

-the former demon-

my head hurts, I'm in the dark, its not cold like I'm used to. I sit up and my memory returns, I'm now a mortal and I ran into the mother fucking killing machine of a door.

"HUMAN BOY! I REQUIRE A FUCKING EXPLANATION!" I yell and hear thudding footsteps before a door opens. I used to be able to see perfectly in the dark, I couldn't even see the door.

"the fuck is wrong, don't yell there are neighbors. I have a name, and you were there when Eri made you mortal. how do you not know whats going on?!" the boy says with shock.

I look him dead in the eyes and grin. "a human was murdered a block away, well lots of demons can get off on mortal death. and you see as you were talking, she was bleeding out and well I couldn't help it." I say and a look of horror flashes across his face.

"Wait its not that bad! I had been one of the worse demons for a long time, but I got drunk on your aura and fell to the good side. jerking off to mortal death was far less common after a few days by your side. however that girls aura had this feeling about it, it cant be explained." I say and he steps back.

"all you had to say is that you were not paying attention. what she told me was that I could never say your true demon name, so hmmm you remind me of a sad and pathetic bunny, so you are Usagi." the boy says and leaves the room.

"the fuck is that supposed to mean you little fuckin mortal! where is my explanation?" I say and get up to follow the boy.

"you are mortal, till death do you part. there is your explanation, now I want to sleep all night so shut the hell up and sleep." he says and storms off into another room.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT!**

 **let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **I know they are a bit ooc at the moment but if you guys/girls tell me what you want to see happen with them**

 **then there will be more chapters.**

 **I love incorporating your ideas into the stories I type.**

 **should this be the whole fic, or should it have more chapters?**

 **it is up to you the readers.**

 ** _side note, I did not proof read this... laziness I know sorry._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I'm a mortal?!**

* * *

-the boy-

Usagi opens his eyes and freaks out. I sigh as I hear it, I'm sitting in the dining room with a bowl of cereal.

ever since last month my life has drastically changed. It all started when my inner voice seemingly disapeared, and I woke up inbetween 1am and 3am, the Haunting hours. Something would be watching and touching me. Eventually it was too much for me to handle so I took my problem to a friend, Eri Aikawa. She used to be a demon herself, though it has been many years ago.

She was a child demon who had attached herself to a very sick woman who was got to have a baby. She protected the woman from the demons who made her sick and the woman got better. Eventually Eri began noticing differences, little at first. The woman lost the child, yet she continued to prepare for a child, a little bit older but still a child.

At the time Eri didn't think anything of it as long as the woman was healthy. Then one day the woman began seeing Eri, and after that the woman found an ancient chant and ritual to give Eri what she wanted. Life, flesh and bones, color, and most of all the love of a mother.

Whenever Eri tells me about it I tear up, it's touching.

Im pulled from my thoughts as mr. Freakout, stumbles into the table while groaning and complaining the entire time.

"human boy, there is something terribly wrong with me." He says and I roll my eyes.

"no shit Sherlock, you have issues shall I list them? You jerk of to death, you look like you are the living dead, you faint at the sight of blood, and ohh yeah you basically tried to rape me every night for a month before you were a mortal. So pray tell what is the new thing wrong with you today." I say propping my head up on my hands.

the look on his face goes slightly paler and his eye lids fall slightly. "I feel as though you are mocking me. My insides are freaking out and I feel as if I'm going to fall over, and possibly spew stuff from my insides." Usagi says and I snort.

I get up. "Ohh that would be hunger, you havnt had anything to eat, it's normally not that bad. The feeling of weekness also goes with not eating, you feel like ur gonna spew stuff?" I say a little confused and he taps his throat.

i nod. It makes sense now, I remember not eating once all day and once I was hungry I threw up. It's not that I purposely didn't eat either I simply wasn't hungry but I slept all day, and when I went to eath I threw up first then I was fine.

"you feel like you are going to puke, that's the feeling there. You just need to eat. I say and hand him a piece of toast.

As he eats it I go get dressed and when I return he looks a bit better, still pretty dead looking though.

"Usagi, you sajd you had fallen to the 'good side' what does that mean?" I ask and fix a cup of coffee for him. He needs help not looking so dead, it's like he died a week ago, it's kinda creepy.

"you had other demons always around you, they were not good. They would whisper horrible things to you, about you. They lust after horrible thoughts and depression, they were trying to wear you down. I kept them away, and technical banned them from the space inbetween realms. Demons can't leave that realm though technically speaking and sooo I kind of killed them. Though apparently there is another way to leave that space." He says and I nod.

I hand him the coffee and he understands that it's a drink...thankfully. "So there were bad demons around me a lot, and I'm aware that there was an almost sudden quietness when u first attached yourself to me. What was that about?" I ask and he looks to the wall.

"Well I was sick and tired of the little voice that was about to tell you about me, and I honestly didn't want to know. But it was accurate and I was done with it so I shut it the fuck up. honestly it should have shut up years ago after it first appeared, whatever happened must have been tramatic. It's rare for the gift to stay so long but it's gone, what can I say except you welcome. I mean it was annoying right?" He says and I shrug.

"Well it helped me get through some risky times. And did you just? Naa you obviously never payed attention so it's just me imagineing it. Look I called in and I've got the day off work. We have work to do. You are dead looking and you need stuff of your own." I say and he nods.

-the former demon-

the boy is more relaxed today, he definitely looks like he's not old today...probably because he got sleep.

"you have less wrinkles today." I say and they boy glares at me.

"Let's just go before I smack you." He says and I smile.

its fun playing stupid for now, he's actually babying me. I coul Definately get used to this. And how dare he, I do not look dead!

"I'm a sexy fuckin beast over here what the hell does he mean 'you look dead'? " I say outloud on accident and he freezes.

* * *

-Misaki-

"there that's better! See ou look not so dead now!" I say and smile.

Putting Usagi in dark greys made him look better, along with a haircut and a lavender tie. He looks so nice.

He looks his reflection over then looks to me. "I don't get you, you think this looks good? I look horrifying, I was a fuckin sexy beast, now I look like a nightmare." He says and I shake my head.

"What do I have some mortal nightmare on me?" He asks and chuckes for a moment.

I've never heard him do that, it's strange for some reason.

"No, it's just that you look really good even by our standards actually, despite now looking like you never sleep. Lots of guys would love to look as good as you do right now." I say and Usagi perks up.

"ehhh! So if I heard you right I'm still a sexy demon...err, mortal?!" Usagi says surprised and I half nod.

I mean whatever helps boost his ego for now. His whole existence was flipped on its head less than 24 hours ago, why not let him have it.

-Usagi-

i yawn as we walk back to his apartment, it was a long day of making me look like I fit in. Like who would t be exhausted after this kind of day?!

"let's eat, then after that sleep because today was exhausting. You are so damn picky." Misaki says and I smile when he's not looking.

several peanutbutter sandwiches later I'm in my new pjs. And by that I mean I threw them at a wall and began falling asleep without anything covering me but the blankets.

* * *

-still Usagi just thought I would let you know-

"Usagi!" The boy shouts in my ear and my eyes snap open.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" I complain and a blanket is thrown at me. I hold it in my hands and then it clicks. I kicked it off in my sleep...hahahahaha that's funny who knew he would react like that.

"put some damn clothes on! And wear them when you sleep!" He says and turns and faces the wall away from me.

With a sly grin I pull out all the stops. "But they were so uncomfortable to sleep in. I couldn't sleep it was so unbearable. Not to mention it was hot as I was trying to fall asleep." I complain with the most convincing and innocent voice I can when put on the spot.

"gahh! Just get dressed!" He says and leaves. My grin widens, it worked this is going to be fun.

* * *

 **Alright! That's this chapter down! Haha yes usagi did reference moana's Sony your welcome. Haha did Usagi need the ego boost? Probably not, was he being over the top on purpose? Hell yes! How long will it work? Drop a review and let me know what you think and feel free to give ideas on what should happen!**

 **... I did not proofread this at all...what it's 1:35 am.**


	3. 3

Ahh this is goona be funny. Stoory I havnt been uploading on a regular basis...I know I'm bad at it when life happens. Anyway let's see what the demon is up to today

* * *

•~Usagi~•

his face, was beautiful in the moonlight. Soft brunette hair, and all that exposed skin. It was begging for his touch, it was waiting. Asking for his touch.

the image of the boy fades and usagis eyes open. His hand on his nether regions as he nears the end.

When did he switch from getting off on death? Well since he became human, it's strange how it affected him. Little things Misaki does get to him.

Just the thought of him willing being his was enough to put him over the edge.

It was what he craved, yet he didn't want to hurt the boy or force him.

~•Misaki•~

it has been a few months since Usagi has been human. And over time he's looking more alive, yet his eyes have a dead spark in them.

The man has eased into human life a little at a time, and seems to be content.

"Usagi. have you started work yet or are you being lazy?" I say knocking on the door not daring to open it.

The perverted slacker was probably doing "things" to his hand again.

"Whatever I'm off to work see you when I get home and wash your hands when you are done!" I shout and grab my bag as I head for the door.

•~Usagi~•

i smile as I hear the front door close. Perfect now all I gotta do is finish this and then I can raid the party closet.

who knew a single guy barely out of high school living alone, would have an entire closet dedicated to party supplies? You name it he's got it in almost every color!

For fucks sake how does that really happen?!

~•Misaki•~

i sneeze as I arrive at the bus stop. Someone must be judging my party closet, it pays to be prepared!

-short while later-

the bus ride is plesent until something purposfully touches my groin. I want to slap him and call him out on it. But my body has become numb. I shut my eyes and will it to stop, but it dosn't.

It continues and I finally open my eyes and there is nobody around me. Yet I'm still being touched.

Mother fucker, I've got another demon...that's feelin me up on the bus! The freakin demons have no shame just randomly feeling up the living!

•~Usagi~•

I look around and nod. He's gonna be surprised, and not just the fact that I decorated. But damn I look alive and sexy as ever all dressed up. No ladies, I'm not available, I'm beyond your level of sexy.

The neibors and I planned this and so we have a cake too! He's gonna love it!

the front door opens and Misaki stomps in his eyes on the floor. He looks beyond pissed off, like seeing a demon getting into necrophilia, kind of pissed.

The neighbors don't notice how pissed he is and shout. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Misaki!" And misaki looks me in the eyes with a death glare. Ohhhh shit what have I done... This time.

* * *

alright a short yet somewhat funny chapter! Pff Usagi and his weird demon tendencies like getting off on death and other things happy that he's changing for the better though what did he do wrong this time?


	4. Chapter 4

yeah its not a dead story...i might not post as fast or as much but the stories are not dead they are just on vacation some longer than others.

* * *

}usagi{

the air in the room grows cold.

"sorry everyone can i have a moment with usagi?" misaki says and pulls me into his room.

the moment the door closes he is up in my face. "what the fuck is wrong with you?! going astral and sexually harassing me on the bus this morning!" misaki growls.

i just stare at him. "misaki ive been doing this since you left this morning. I wouldn't lay a mortal hand on you." i say and misaki goes back to being flat on his feet.

the kid was a bit shorter than me, but that made it even cuter when he was pissed off.

"wait what the hell do you mean something was feeling you up on the bus?! whatever ill deal with it." i say as my mind begins turning on who this demon could be.

"fuck it, lets just go out there and enjoy you birthday party that i put together. oh and i raided the closet." i say with a smirk knowing the look of horror that misaki is hiding as he goes out to enjoy his party.

that closet was organized so perfectly, who wouldn't want to mess it up? i mean it was organized by color, size, shape, and weight. i moved it around to where its a mess cause i couldn't decide on a color, i hope he dosnt breakdown when he sees it.

~misaki~

the closet is a complete disaster, how can one make such a mess of an entire closet grabbing streamers, and decorative utensils and plates, and a table cloth?! all of the same color in the front of the closet?!

usagi had fallen asleep right after cake, and once every one left i decided to look at the damage.

nightmareish. pure evil. that damn usagi did this on purpose.

•about 30 minutes later•

as i finish sorting things out on the bottom shelf and begin the next shelf, i feel a large hand on my lower back. i freeze and listen for usagi.

i hear typing from within his room and am a little relieved its not him. although at the same time freaking out, because if its not usagi then the demon is back.

"you are not welcome here, leave me alone." i say and a laugh sounds through the air.

they typing in the next room stops and usagi pokes his head out. the thing touching my back becomes visible and usagi glares and crosses the room.

"misaki get up and dont let it touch you again." he says and i nod a bit worried.

the demon laughs for a moment more before talking. "ahhh i had wondered what happened to you, and here i find you as a human. oh father will be pissed off now wont he akihiko. i will say that once father learns of this, he will delete the boy from existence so you suffer through the choice you made." he says and i shudder.

usagi stands taller and some of the color drains from his skin. "keep your filthy corpse loving hands away from him. Hes not dead and wont be for a very long time."usagi says and puts an arm around me.

i never took him for such a protective guy, i thought usagi was just doing whatever benefits him.

the longer the demon is visible the more dead usagi looks.

"goodbye akihiko, have fun with the mortal while its still alive." the demon says and vanishes.

" the fuck explain why the hell my life is on the line!" i nearly shout and usagi looks pissed.

"that demon is my older brother, he's always hated me and now that im mortal and have something to loose. he will take everything away, he will kill you misaki if i dont stop him." usagi says. i frown i dont want to die, the thought of death dosnt scare me. its the people i would be leaving, i dont want them to be sad.

"hey live with no regrets, right?" i say and usagi shakes his head.

usagi looks me dead in the eyes. "i need to talk with Eri."

* * *

alright thats this chapter, its s little more serious and less funny but it cant all be funny right. anyway have a good day


End file.
